Dreamer
by waterdancer557
Summary: Alright, so this story is basically about Max and Fang getting separated by birth and then reuniting at a small school... new powers have come into their lives and they get shaken up by some new and old characters. I don't own maximum ride.
1. Crazy Dreams

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic, so i really really hope you like it! I love writing and wanted to give this a shot, and if you get confused, when you review (wink wink) you can ask me about a part and i'll clear it up for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! *tears fall*. **

**Max POV**

_12 years ago_

Strapped to that table. _Them _all around me. I looked up but all I could see were whitecoats. Everywhere. I screamed but was muffled by a hand bieng pressed over my mouth and nose. I couldn't breathe. I went unconcious. I vaguely rememebr being carried- or should I say _flown_- through the woods by my "brother". Being laid down in the grass- taken to that dreadful orphanage, and being separated from my best friend. For life.

_Present_

"Nat! Get your butt down here! Your gonna be late for your first day of eighth grade!" My mom shouted.

"One minute mom!" I shouted back. I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair was thrown back into a messy bun, I had my old T-shirt from when I was first adopted- age 2- on. I can honestly say I was surprised that it still fit. I haven't grown much, but over the years, I did have to have my sister alter it.

Natalie is my adopted name. My real name is Max, only I pretty much always go by Natalie. I have wings. I have a family. Not the family that I wish I would have, but a family.

My mom- Dr. Valencia Martinez, vet, (I laugh at how irony can bite you in the butt sometimes)- adopted me and my other two siblings, Angel- Ariel- and Iggy- James- (btw, Iggy's, um, well, blind.) She also had a true blood related daughter named Ella. I was separated from the other memebers of my "flock". Well i guess you guys could call it a band of mutant freaks that are only 98% human and 2% avain, and for those of you who are less, smart, we would be 2% bird.

I'm starting a new school, again. I've been to a new school every year since I was born. This year, its a private school called Our Lady Catholic School. The coolest part- no dress code.

I went downstairs and ate my breakfast. Then, my family was off to the new school.

**Fang POV**

Lately I have been thinking about when I was two years old, being taken from my best friend, and the rest of my family. I was only two and didn't think much of it, but now that I am older, I can't stop thinking about it.

"Nick, darling. You are going to be late for your first day of eighth grade. Hurry up sweetie." Mom called. I can't stand that she always calls me Nick! I prefer to go by Fang for crying out loud!

"Just a sec, Mom!" I hollered. I looked in my mirror, then looked down at the paper lying in front of me. It was an audition form for the play at school. I had been at this school since I was adopted- age three. Quaterback of the football team, had girls falling all over me all the time. And acting is just a crazy deam, but what can I say? I'm a dreamer.

I live here, in Virginia with my mom- Mrs. Katherine Jenson, her blood related son, Sam- who was my age- and my two siblings that aren't related to me- Gazzy and Nudge. Of course Gaz and Nudge had regular names also, Gazzy's was Joseph and Nudge's was Monique.

I baisically flew down the stairs- which is ironic considering I have wings- and ate my breakfast while Nudge was going on about some sort of fashion related topic. I finished my breakfast, and hopped (not literally) into our car and headed to Our Lady Catholic School.

I couldn't stop my mind from going back to Max; she, along with the other members of my "flock" had their memories erased just before we left. They don't remember anything about each other. But I do.


	2. After all these years

**Max POV**

I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda scared when I saw my new school. Ugh. Just saying that word hurts me. I walked inside, and up to my locker.

I heard a girl behind me say, "Hi." I whipped my head around and saw a pretty looking girl in a cheerleader uniform talking to me.

"Oh, uh, hi. Sorry i didn't know you were talking to me." She laughed. And believe me, it was an abnocious laugh. I made a mental note not to become friends with her.

"I'm Lissa," she said with her hand extended out to me, implying she wanted to shake it.

"M- Natalie, but you can call me Nat." Dang! I almost bew the secret of my real name. If anyone finds out, i'm dead.

"Cool. So, thinking about being a cheerleader?" She asked sweetly. I turned around and started putting books in my locker hoping, okay, praying she would go away. She didn't. "Nat?"

I turned around. "Go away. I don't want to be a cheerleader. I also don't wanna be anywhere near you. So Lissa, you can just turn around and get your butt away from me before I kick it. " I felt bad for being so mean, but it was the only to get her away.

"She'll do it too." I heard a voice come from behind me. Then I felt an arm around me. I looked up at my brother, about a foot taller than me, and i'm pretty tall for my age.

"Go Away." I said a little more stronger this time. Lissa turned and practacally ran down the hall. _Whimp. _"Hey Ig." i said.

"That girl was cute wasn't she?" I couldn't help but hug him.

"Woah, Max" He whispered.

"Sorry, I- James. I feel bad for you."

"Don't. I'm fine." Before I could reply, the bell rang. "Get to homeroom. NOW," Iggy commanded me. I ran off to class.

**Fang POV**

Lissa ran towards me. She was almost to tears. "Woah, Lissa what's wrong?" I asked with a blank expression on my face, like always.

"That girl over there. She's a b- jerk." She said.

"What girl?" I asked.

"The one with the light brown hair. You know, I gotta go to class. Bye Nick."

My breath caught in my throat. I can't believe it. After all of these years, the great Maximum Ride and I ended up at the same school. And was that Iggy standing by her? Oh. My. Gosh. MAX! The bell rang and I went to class, luckily the same class Max and Iggy were both in.

**Max POV**

I walked in the calssroom to find everyone staring at me and Iggy. This guy walked in behind me, he looked really familiar. So anyway, he bumped into me and started a conversation with me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. I"m Natalie."

"Nick. You the new girl?" He asked.

"In the flesh." He laughed a litlle but didn't smile. He was really cute. And I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him. Its crazy. but I know him somehow. Iggy coughed next to me, wanting to be introduced. "This is my brother, James."

"Hey." Iggy said.

"Hey." Nick repeated. Just then the teacher coughed to get our attention and told us to pick a seat that we liked because it would be our seat for the rest of the year. I picked a seat on the end of the middle row, and Nick sat directly behind me. _This is gonna be a good year_, I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max POV**

Class finally finished and i walked out of the room accompanied by Nick. It turns out that we had all of our classes together.

I finally mustered up enough bravery to ask him a question, "Nick, do you believe in fairytales?" Ok. So it's a stupid question, i know. But i have wings, so it can't be that bad of a question.

"Um, yeah I actually do." He replied. This little statement made my spirits fly. If he did, then maybe just maybe-

"Hi!" I was caught off guard by an 11 year old looking girl, who had mocha colored skin and was very fashionable. "I'm Nudge! I'm Nick's sister. And you are?" I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "OH! i just love your hair! did you dye it that way or is it naturally colored? oh, hey where'd you get that shirt? It's really cute!" Nick covered her mouth up. Man, did she have a mouth on her.

"Thanks Nick." I said.

"Nudge, this is Natalie, Natalie this is my sister, Nudge. Sorry about her mouth," He whispered into my ear. The way his voice sounded sent chills down my spine.

While he talked with his sister, i gave him a once-over. His entire outfit was black, he had black hair, and black eyes that made it hard to tell his iris from his pupil. His shirt was a little too tight and you could see his eight- pack abs a little bit. He was HOT. VERY HOT.

_Oh, Gosh, did i just think that? Am I falling for a guy I just met_?

Just then the bell rang, and Nick and i were off to our next class.

**Fangs POV**

"Nick, do you believe in fairytales?" She asked me. It was a hard question to answer and I couldn't stop my mouth from twitching at the tought. It didn't look like she noticed, thank goodness.

"Um, yeah I actually do." I replied. I mean, i have wings. Thats pretty Fairytale-ish. If i might say. I knew the reason she was asking me this. I know who she is. She and Iggy, and i'm guessing Angel, don't have a clue who I am. There are some questions that have bothered me for a long time-

"Hi!" I was interupted from my thinking by Nudge. My 11 year old sister who also had wings, and also had her memory erased. "I'm Nudge! I'm Nick's sister. And you are?" I was gonna cut her off so she could let Ma- I mean Natalie speak, but i wanted to see M- Natalie's reaction. "OH! i just love your hair! did you dye it that way or is it naturally colored? oh, hey where'd you get that shirt? It's really cute!" I cut her off by covering her mouth up.

"Thanks Nick." She said.

So for all of you readers out there, you know Max's adoption name is Natalie, so can i call her Max? Thanks!

"Nudge this is Natalie, Natalie this is Nudge." I said. then i whispered into Max's ear, "Sorry about her mouth."

Nudge walked away and i was deep into my thoughts again. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the questions. I often wonder why the scientists had erased everyone's memory but mine? Max knows she has wings and might have powers, but she doesn't remember me. I've broken almost every bone in my body protecting Max and her family and mine. Single-handedly. I don't want them getting into this. But knowing that Max thinks that she has JUST met me, its on a whole new scale of pain.

The bell rang and cut me off from my thoughts. Time for class. Here we go. Then Max and I were off to our next class.

Math passed easily, then came history, and then last was english. Mrs. Appleberry told us to take a seat that we would have for the rest of the year. As always, Max took the seat in front of me and i sat directly behind her.

"Who knows about fairytales?" Mrs. Appleberry asked. "No, more than that. Who knows about myths, sorcery, and all other mythical things?" A total of two people raised their hands. One of them was Max. "Ahh, yes. The new student. Natalie, enlighten me with some myths you have heard about."

Some people chuckled expecting her to know nothing. I've gotta say, she even surprised me.

**Max POV **

Fairytales and myths ehh? Well considering some people chuckled, i guess i'll give em' something to put in their juice boxes and suck it.

"Well,the definition of a fairytale is a story about fairies told to amuse children. But there are other types of myths such as, vampires, werewolves, and my favorite, Avain-hybrids. An avian hybrid is the most interesting subject in my opinion because the idea- the simple idea of being able to fly, moves me," Honestly if there was music in our lives then there would be some meaningful music that was all slow and drastic playing, "Now the most popular myth would be vampires, with their fangs and not being able to go outside and such. But they are also the least believable myth. The last one, werewolves, are common because children of our time are messed up and believe in such things. it seems like violence is what matters most, when in fact it isn't. and there are many more fairytales but i'll stop cause i might start losing people, if you know what i mean. so go ahead and continue, teach."

Most of the classes jaws were dropped, I figured i had done well.

**Lissa POV**

I saw her milking it. She loved being the center of attention and the know it all. The worst part was Nick, MY NICK, was impressed. Of that skunk bag! Well, i'm not one to lose. And i'm not gonna lose to her. That girl better watch her back. That's all i'm gonna say.

**Fang POV **

The lunch bell rang and everyone hustled to get down stairs. I hung back. Apparently Mrs. Appleberry wanted to see me.

"Yes, Mrs. Appleberry?" I asked when we were alone.

"Nick, would you mind telling me about Natalie. You two seem close."

"Actually i just met her. I don't know much about her yet. But when i figure it out, i'll be sure to let you know."

"I have my eye on you. you seem like a very intelligent boy. Your good at writing and presenting things. Have you ever considered auditioning for the school's play?"

"Actually, no. I have to go." I hurried out into the hall, secretly wishing i had said yes. But there is no way, and i repeat, no way that i'm gonna start letting people know i want to act.

"Nick are you okay?" I turned around to see Lissa standing about a foot underneath me.

"Yeah, i'm good." I said. Then the next thing i knew i was pushed up against the lockers her mouth on mine.

I got into the kiss. Then i pulled away suddenly.

"I can't. I"m sorry Lissa." I said.

**Max POV**

What do i care? huh? I don't thats right i don't! Okay fine i do. i forgot my English book and went up to get it and saw Nick into a kiss with that sorority barbie. My insides rimbled. i can't believe i care about him! I just met him!

_There's a lot to figure out Max. _

I turned around, "Who's there?"

A laugh came from inside my head. A_ voice in your head, thats who. I think it's time that you find out who you really are. _

I'm going insane


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Just writing a new chapter while listening to music. a lot happens in this chapter, and there is a lot of action. So pay attention! and then review! oh, and just to let you know, " " Those are for speaking. italicized is for the voice in Max's head, and ' ' those are for when Max (or anyone else) is thinking.**

**Max POV**

It seems like whenever there is a moment that you think life couldn't get any worse. It does. My, um, voice, the one in my head, was about to say something but was cut off by a girl standing in front of me.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hey, um, do I know you?" I asked.

"You mean, you really don't recognize me?" She said that with something in her voice, something like disbelief.

"It's Addi! Addi Gremminger! Ringing a bell yet? lemme help you. Fourth grade. Your best friend." Oh. My. Goodness.

"ADDI! What are you doing here?" It was lunch time and i hadn't even made it to the lunch line yet. I was still ticked about Fang and Lissa. And on top of all that. I was starving, and apparently not the person i thought i was.

"I got transfered here after being kicked out of three different boot camps. My parents gave up. They said that I was a good girl when i was with you, so they sent me to you." She said sweetly.

_M- Natalie, I think you should watch out for this girl. She could be dangerous._ I literally laughed, then i remembered Addi couldn't hear it. She gave me a confused look.

'For three different boot camps?' I thought, 'puh- lease. i could even take her.'

Then a boy came up behind her and hugged her waist. When i saw who it was i felt as if i had been stabbed.

"Dy- Dylan?" I managed to squeak out.

"Natalie." he said. That jerk!

"Oh. Yeah, Natalie this is my boyfriend Dylan. But it looks like you already know him."

'Game on.' I thought to myself. I couldn't stop myself from doing what i did next.

"Yeah, well come meet my boyfriend, Nick." As soon as i said that i wanted to take it back. Uh-Oh.

"Oh. I'd love too." Addi said with a smirk on her face.

I led them accross the room over to Nick and whispered in his ear, "Play along i'll pay you twenty bucks." He nodded and I turned to Dylan and Addi.

"This is my boyfriend. Nick." He choked on the water he was drinking.

**Fang POV**

"Play along i'll pay you twenty bucks." Max whispered into my ear. I had no clue what she was talking aobut but i nodded.

She turned to two people that i had never seen and said, "This is my boyfriend. Nick." I choked up my water. I get it now.

'Well Fang. Get ready for the best acting performance of your life.' I thought

I calmly stated, "Sorry, i love the sound of that." I heard Max's breath release.

"Nick, this is Addi, and this is Dylan." Last night i figured out how to read minds and send thoughts into minds. I thought i could use the practice.

_Nat, Its Nick. This may come as a shock, i'll explain everything tonight. Don't look now, but i'm about to smile. _

"You know what, guys? I think you should give Nick and I a minute." She said.

"Kay, bye!" Addi said as they walked off.

**Max POV**

I turned to him. "You wanna explain to me how the heck you are in my head?"

"Nat, you'll figure it out with time." Then the weirdest thing happened. He smiled. Not like, a closed mouth smile, but a smile. Open, i could see his teeth!

"Wow. You don't have Fangs. I'm surprised." Then i had the best idea ever.

"Can I call you Fang?" He smiled even bigger. 'I'll take that as a yes."

And rememeber how I said i wasn't expecting things to get worse? Again. They did.

All of the window of the cafeteria exploded. All at once, sending people running everywhere.

"Crap." I heard Fang mutter under his breath. He turned to me. "I need to tell you something. Fast. When you were born you were expirimented on. That's how you got the wings. Your faster, stronger and smarter than a lot of people. Those things, they are human, and wolves. All a ton worse than a werewolf. You have to help me fight them."

My head felt like it was spinning. this was all too much. Too fast. I quickly agreed, seeing as how they were at the elementary part of the school where Angel was. "Fang. I've only ever flown once. My parents don't let me. I can't do this."

"Yes you can you have to try." And with that i spread my wings out and jumped onto a table. And began the biggest fight of my life.

I told Fang to go to the cafeteria and get them there, and I would go to the elementary. I found Angel easily. I told her what happened with rapid wings and she too, helped us fight. There was a lot of punching and kicking invlolved. The "erasers", as Fang called them, Were pretty stupid. i looked over from just beating another and saw Angel talking to one and then it plummeting down. Far. It hit the earth and i'm guessing it died.

I looked over to where Fang was and he had gotten Iggy, Nudge, and his other brother, i don't know his name, fighting also. We took them down pretty easily, And then finally everyone was safe. They all flew over to us and Fang said we needed to go home. So thats what we did.

I looked at the red-haired wonder, Lissa, as she lay on the ground uncouncious. i won't tell you what happened, but that wasn't the erasers.


End file.
